


The Steve Dangle Podcast : They Won! & The Interview

by PoetsReach



Series: Emergency Goalie [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Interview, M/M, News Media, Past Mpreg, The Steve Dangle Podcast, Trans Character, asymptomatic pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetsReach/pseuds/PoetsReach
Summary: The Cup Interview





	The Steve Dangle Podcast : They Won! & The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably make more sense if you read the first three works (don’t worry, they’re not long) but you can probably figure it out from just this and the tags.  
> If you don’t know Steve Dangle I would suggest you look him up on YouTube, he’s pretty entertaining even if you’re not a fan of the Leafs.

News Caster: And They’ve Done It! The Toronto Maple Leafs Have Won The Stanley Cup! And Boy, Has It Been A Long Time In Coming.

\-------------------------------------------

Steve Dangle: So I know it’s been a couple of days and I’ve already talked about this on the podcast and in multiple videos, BUT THEY WON! THEY ACTUALLY WON!

Adam Wylde: I know RIGHT?!

Jesse Blake: You know what this means right?

SD: Leafs fans are going to be insufferable for the foreseeable future, to anyone who is not a Leafs fan?

JB: Well that too, but I was thinking of something from a few years back.

SD: I could pretend that I know what you’re talking about, but I don't’ have a freaking clue.

JB: We get an interview! With a Stanley Cup champion!?

AW: Who would give us an interview right now?...

SD: Oh! Oh! I know what you’re talking about! The Goalie! Avi Roth! How soon do you think we can get him in here?

AW: Oh yeah! Um. Probably not this month, I don’t know, later this summer? Why?

SD: Because _I_ wanted to ask him what he thinks of what is going on with that prospect, Poindexter. 

AW: Oh yeah, it would be great to get his thoughts on that, especially if we could get him before the draft.

SD: What do you think? Can we get him in the next couple of weeks?

AW: Well, we can sure try!

\-----------------------------------------------------

SD: Now. Some of you who have been listening to this podcast for a long time may remember, back a few years ago I somehow got an interview with the Leafs shiny new backup goalie Avi Roth. And somehow I got him to agree to another interview here in the studio if he won the cup with the Leafs. 

AW: I believe it was just if he won the cup at all.

SD: Was it? Well I’m glad it was with the Leafs. Any way! I don’t know how, but he’s going to be joining us later in the show, just a week after he hoisted the cup for the first time.

AW: And hopefully not the last.

SD: But he’s not getting here for half an hour. So what do we have to talk about until then?

JB: I have compiled a list of names from this year’s draft class.

\-----------------------------------------------------

SD: Well, I think first order of business we have to get this out of the way. CONGRATULATIONS! You Won The Cup! That is so awesome, how psyched are you!?

Avi Roth: I have to say, I’m pretty psyched. 

SD: And your first year as starter too!

AR: It would have been great to win it with some of the amazing guys we’ve lost or who have moved on in the last couple of years, but this year we had a really special team and it was amazing winning it with them. 

AW: This was a big couple of years for you, and not just on the ice. 

SD: Yeah, How’s the family?

AR: That’s right, put things with hockey on hold for a good chunk of last season, had a baby. Family is doing well. Exhausted, but good.

AW: Just to be clear, I know this is personal stuff, we don’t have to get into it if you don’t want to. I know you haven't really talked about it with the media.

AR: I don’t mind. Not if you're being respectful about it. It seems like anyone who wasn't trying to be gross has been too afraid of offending me to ask about it at all. The kid isn't a secret, you’re allowed to say he exists. 

SD: Well, if you don't mind talking about it…?

AR: Go ahead, ask.

SD: You were playing pretty far into your pregnancy, how did you make the decision of when to stop playing?

AR: I actually stopped as soon as I knew. I didn't actually know I was pregnant until I was about 6 months along.

SD: I’m sorry, What? What?

AR: Don’t get me wrong, we were trying, I wasn't surprised I was pregnant, just that I was so far along. We’d actually stopped trying actively around the time I must have conceived. Between the fact that I was asymptomatic and the fact I have a large frame there wasn't much to tip me off. I just thought I had gas. I ended up finding out at a routine checkup. I stopped playing pretty much immediately. 

SD: How did that go with Leaf’s management? 

AR: We had actually talked about the possibility back during my contract negotiations. So everything was already sorted out. It was a little more sudden than any of us were expecting, and no one liked that I had been playing so far into a pregnancy, including me, but it wasn't a big thing and no one who mattered made it one. 

SD: Well congratulations on the healthy kid.

JB: The photo I’ve seen is really adorable.

AW: Yes, congratulations! 

AR: Aww, thanks guys! And can I just say, Cody is an amazing big brother. He is so good with Erich.

SD: Any plans for more?

AR: I think two is plenty, but if we do have another I probably won’t be carrying it.

AW: Can we take a quick break? I’ve been drinking a lot of coffee today.

SD: Quick break so Adam can pee, then back to Hockey things!

\-------------------------

SD: Okay! We Are Back To Hockey! So, if you don’t mind, we’ve got some questions for you.

AR: Ask away. 

SD: So Poindexter. 

-laughter- 

AR: I knew this was going to come up.

AW: Okay, first a little bit of background for any of our listeners who have been living under a rock. Darrel Poindexter is an 18 year old prospect from Quebec, entering the draft this year. He is a defenseman and a little on the small side. He has been putting up amazing numbers for his entire career in Juniors and has consistently improved. Most people who think he belongs in the draft at all think he will go second, early third, maybe even late in the first round. Everyone else thinks because he is trans he doesn't belong at all. Which I for the record think is horse shit. 

AR: That pretty much sums it up.

SD: So, to me it sounds like a lot of the same arguments are being brought up about him that were brought up about you. Why!? Did we not already have this discussion? Have you not been playing in the league for years? I mean, I have some ideas, but what’s your perspective on all this?

AR: Well think about all of the arguments that were made that I Should be allowed. I am big, I am older, and I play goalie, a more protected position. I also had an in with a team, the Bruins sought me out and asked me, then a few other teams approached me. He is none of those things. He is barely 18, he is smaller than I am by a good 4, 5 inches, he is entering the draft lottery, and he’s a defenseman. In some people's view it is my job to stay home and mind the house and not get hit, be protected by my team mates. That is the opposite of what he is. It’s his job to make and take hits, to protect his teammates and the puck. That idea makes some people uncomfortable. 

SD: So you think it is flat out sexism with an extra helping of transphobia. He isn’t really a man and women shouldn't be in a violent sport.

AR: Yeah, that’s pretty much what I think.

SD: Well, I agree. If you listen to their arguments, no matter how they frame them, there isn't really anything else to them.

AW: Have you gotten a chance to talk to him?

AR: Poindexter?

AW: Yeah, Poindexter.

AR: No, not yet. But I would be happy to talk to him, meet him, if he ever wanted that. I don’t know how much helpful advice I could really give him, but I would be glad to try, or just be someone he could vent to about all the bull shit being thrown at him. 

SD: I imagine this is going to have some effect on how he goes in the draft. Thoughts?

AR: Well, I’m not a scout. And I’m not going to say that if he doesn't go in the second round that is prejudice. But If he drops past the 4th? If he doesn't go at all? That’s bull shit man. He is good. One of the best available in this year’s draft class. He deserves to be treated accordingly. 

SD: On a lighter note. We have some questions listeners sent in for you! Jesse?

JB: Let’s see. I know, let's start with this one. What is your view on that Goalie interference call in game three?

AR: The one about me or the one about Wall?

SD: Let’s go with both.

AR: -snort- Well obviously I was interfered with, and he was outside the paint, I could see that from all the way at the other end of the rink. Next question.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as familiar with their interviewing style, so I hope I kept it mostly in voice.  
> This will probably be the last in this series, at least for a while. I might get more ideas for it, who knows? If there is something you would like to see me address drop me a comment, who knows, I might write it!


End file.
